主謀
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Mastermind is a Guaranteed Unique Special class This class will appear in every game that the Unseen is present, as it is the nominal leader of the Unseen. The Mastermind can convert others to join the Unseen faction which changes their class to a "darker" version that may have different abilities directed towards the benefit of the Unseen faction, instead of the Blue Dragon. If the Mastermind is killed before Day 4, the oldest Unseen member will replace them if there is another member still alive. Note: Some classes may have an immunity to conversion, such as The Prince, The Alchemist and several others, ultimately wasting a night for you. Mechanics * Convert '''will randomly select a convertible target player if it would fail for the third time in a row. * '''Dirty Work is not locked in until the start of the night, and can be unselected. * While Dirty Work is an infinite use ability, it can only be used once due to the fact that you become The Assassin when you use it. Strategy *Some classes are more powerful than others. At some times, it may be worth the time to discover more powerful classes and Convert them, after discovering the best. However, at other times, it may be a wiser use of your time to just convert the first class that you know that won't be Immune to your ability. *If you can, convince an Investigator to check you to "confirm" your "innocence" within the first three nights. This will help build the Unseen's alibi. *Be careful who you convert, as some may be more useful than others. It's up to you if you'd prefer to wait for the best classes to convert or to just get the most you can before someone calls you out for Treason. Sometimes converting a less useful class is better than waiting to discover a more powerful one through Foresight. *You are the most important class in the Unseen faction. if the mastermind dies after night 3, the unseen will no longer be able to convert anyone. *A great way to frame someone is to use Foresight on someone that you know has a Scout on them. It will show as an Unseen visit and there is a great possibility that the player you foresighted will be executed by the Sheriff the next day. *Before dawn breaks, you can send your finding in the chat from your ability Foresight. Your fellow Unseen is capable of seeing this, but the rest of the court will be oblivious. *If the game comes down to Unseen versus Reaper, it can be smart to trick the Reaper into thinking that a different Unseen player is the Mastermind. This way, the Reaper either wastes a regular reap on you, or wastes 2 souls to empower reap someone who isn't even death immune. Lore: '''Unknown There is not much known about The Mastermind. No one has actually seen The Mastermind's face. Our scouts are working on this information. '''Night Room: Shared Unseen Room Announced May, 2016